


In Japan

by msinpinitu (Knaija)



Series: Woogyu Canon Prompts (2017) [2]
Category: Infinite (Band)
Genre: Hospital, Infinite V, Inspirits, Mentions of Sex, everyone’s screwing everyone, idolverse, namtizen, vindictive!gyu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-13
Updated: 2017-06-13
Packaged: 2018-11-13 16:23:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11188887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Knaija/pseuds/msinpinitu
Summary: Infinite arrives in Seoul but no one knows where Sunggyu and Woohyun are





	In Japan

**Author's Note:**

> I didn’t even know that I’d mistakenly included elements of Matthew Haldeman Time’s “Let’s Love” series into this fic until it was pointed out. But there! I said it! I’m a(n) MHT fan girl and I’m owning that shit.

Woohyun laughed from his seat by the door as Sunggyu frowned at him. He hadn’t thought he’d be able to be more pissed at Woohyun, but Woohyun’s silly laughter was proving him wrong.

“Hyung, you should see what Inspirits are saying about you and I being in Japan.” He laughed again but Sunggyu didn’t answer him as he lay on his hospital bed, thinking of ways to punish Woohyun. “Oh, hyung, someone thinks it’s because of your injury. Inspirits send their sympathies. They say you should get well soon.”

“They don’t know what’s wrong with me.” Sunggyu said.

“They think it’s because of your ribs.” Woohyun continued reading. “Some of them think Infinite V is recording in Japan. Now, wouldn’t that be the best surprise if we appear in Seoul with a whole album, just for Inspirits?”

 _If I don’t kill you first_ , Sunggyu thought, pulling the covers up to his neck as he watched the television and tried to shut Woohyun out.

“Some of them are really worried. Hyung, you should post something. Here.” He tossed a shirt at Sunggyu. “Wear that, let’s post a selca-”

“You’re not having sex with anyone till I get better.” Sunggyu stated as Woohyun’s whole body went stiff. Slowly, very slowly, he turned his head till he was looking at Sunggyu.

“Huh?” He asked.

“I said,” Sunggyu began.

“You’re not the boss of me.”

“I’m in a fucking hospital, Namu!”’ He said angrily.

“How is that my fault?”

“YOU BROKE MY DICK YOU ASSHOLE!” Sunggyu shouted as Woohyun bolted out of his seat so that he could lock the door and shut the windows before he looked back at Sunggyu in shocked betrayal.

“You can’t pin this on me. You’re the one who wanted me on top.”

“You wanted to fuck… even though I told you I was tired.”

“Hyung, when have I ever been able to get you to do anything you don’t want to do?”

Sunggyu paused, finding it difficult to locate any time he’d let Woohyun successfully manipulate him. True, there were times when Woohyun was a sneaky little bastard, but Sunggyu knew that already. It just never changed the way he felt about Woohyun.

But Sunggyu was NOT going to take the fall for this one.

“No sex.”

“Hyung-”

“With anyone.”

“Hyung!”

“Not even women!”

“HYUNG!”

“That’s final, Namu. If I’m going to have to be celibate for a few weeks, then you can’t get your rocks off elsewhere.”

Sulking, Woohyun slumped back into his seat and stared off, making sure not to look at Sunggyu. The longer they stayed in silence, the longer Sunggyu began to feel that maybe he was being too hard on Woohyun.

“Okay, maybe you can get a blowjob… but only from the members.”

Woohyun looked back at Sunggyu with a sheepish smile on his face.

“Just blowjobs?”

“They can jerk you off, too. No butt stuff though. Either way. None.”

“Yes hyung.” He agreed, bowing slightly from his chair as Sunggyu lay back. “I’ll even give you head a few times.” Woohyun promised.

 “Yeah, you’re not touching my dick for another six months.”

“The doctor said you’ll be fine in a few weeks.”

Sunggyu looked right into Woohyun’s eyes and said: “Exactly.” Very deliberately.

It took a few seconds, but the blood in Woohyun’s face drained off eventually as he spluttered, scrambling from his chair again in anger.

“What the fuck does that mean?”

“I’m cutting you off. That’s your punishment for breaking my dick.”

“My punishment is that I don’t get to have sex while you can’t.”

“And I won’t fuck you for six months, Namu. I should make it a year for what you’ve done.”

“You can’t do this. You can’t keep your dick away from me.”

Sunggyu scoffed.

“Watch me.” He stated, lying back in satisfaction now that he knew that Woohyun finally understood the weight of Sunggyu’s malice.


End file.
